Ultimate Shades of Red
by La Fata Morgana
Summary: Post Weapon-X, divergant timeline. J/S. Jean and Scott discover their feelings for eachother. Rated R for mild language and some disturbing subject matter.
1. Preface

Ultimate Shades of Red   
A Short Forward 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Disclaimer:** It belongs to Marvel, not us. But we can pretend, can't we? 

Ultimate Shades of Red is a foray between myself and Kabanas into the dark, sexy world of _Ultimate X-Men_. While it is canon up to Weapon X, it's parallell universe in the manner of character relationship development. Confused? Just read on. As always, inside jokes run rampant in our fics, although this time we've provided you the source of the vast majority. We think you'll be amused. We certainly are. 

Now, Kabanas and I enjoy delving a little deeper into our characters than some people. Evidence: Jean and Scott have DeadJournals. Yes, real DeadJournals. The people who try to sign up for one without access codes hate us for using ours on FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. They can shove off, we say. So in a few places in the fic, you'll encounter comments regarding said journals. You can find them here: 

**Jean's**: http://www.deadjournal.com/users/royalredness   
**Scott's**: http://www.geocities.com/crimsonstud 

We would appreciate if the sanctity of the journals was not sullied by comments and replies to their posts, please. They live in their own little IC world. If you need to comment on the fics, review us. Will write for reviews. 

Quick warning: This IS posted in the RP format in which it was written. Don't like it, too bad. We do. Krista takes the reins for Cyclops, I'm responsible for Marvel Girl. 

That said, we hope you enjoy the time we put into things like this.   
Without further ado, on to the first chapter... 

~FataMorgana 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  



	2. Exercising Persistance

**Exercising Persistance**

  
  


**Marvel Girl** sat cross-legged by a bay window in the empty rec room, poised over her laptop and frowning at -someone's- Deadjournal. Jennifer Connelly, my ass. Hours ago, she'd retired from battle sims to don faded, worn-in jeans and a plain navy baby-tee. Her fringe cut had seen better days, something which staring at the sleek brunette on her screen made her acutely aware of. Intermittantly glancing over the rim of her glasses across the room at said Connelly-loving brat, her only company in the mansion at the moment, she fed off a bowl of Twizzlers. It had been agreed-upon by the tenants of Xavier's that Jean ate like a starving warchild being placed infront of a buffet restaurant. That was, infact, how she'd come across the bowl of licorice. "Don't look at me like I killed your fuckin' puppy, Ororo. All you were gonna do was sit there and stare at it and wonder how many pounds you'd gain if you sniffed it." Rather harsh coming from someone whose waifish figure wouldn't hold an ounce of fat if she tried, and it had earned her a sharp glance from Hank for her trouble. Well screw him. Apparently this was one of those times between Jean and 'Ro that being the only two women in the household grated on their nerves. One or the other was generally PMSing at any given time. Bad for them, worse for the guys. So she'd retreated to the rec, and they'd all gone out. Across the room, Summers was being watched. 

**Cyclops** 10 AM. Across the room, the hulking, unmoving mass of Scott Summers was sprawled over the leather sofa, seemingly asleep. He snoozed on his stomach in a rather awkward fashion--one arm resting uncomfortably over sofa, the rest of him lazily stacked over the velvet pillows that had long been flattened by his heavy form. Just as how he tackled everything in his life, Wonder Boy had made it unnecessarily painful for himself this morning and had trained to the point of tears and sweat before the rest of his housemates had even gotten breakfast. And this was at 5 AM, mind you. Westchester wasn't even awake yet. Nonetheless, it was common knowledge that Cyclops was a sucker for physical training. Jean even thought he should take permant residency in the gym. Can't blame him for liking weights. And vitamins. Multi-vitamins, in fact. The -very- vitamins he found he had ran out of this morning. Without them, Scott's body had simply collapsed after breakfast, and here he napped still, half of his mind arguing silently against the others to keep quiet. He hated being wakened up. Not that he was going to have a choice in the next second or two. He had made the mistake of opening his eyes, and caught Jean looking at him. Scott grumbled and hid his head beneath a pillow. "Haven't you got anything better to do than stare at people who're sleeping? " he groaned. Jean would throw something at his head for that. 

**Marvel Girl** threw a quip, figuring that would suffice for the moment. "I'm sorry, I'm just amazed you aren't out leaping tall buildings. It's nearly noon." Bitch. Yeah well. Something about the green eyes staring out of her computer inspired the redhead to cattiness. She took the oppertunity to lob one of the pillows she lounged against as well, her expression quite solemn when he would inevitably open his eyes again. 

**Cyclops** On any other day, Scott would have thrown the pillow back at her with equal force - and with deadly precision - as older brother types are wont to do. But this afternoon, things were different. Scott was at half energy and earnestly trying to sleep off the bruises in his body. That said, he rolled over onto his side, facing her, and smugly added her pillow to his own collection. Dark lashes beneath darker lenses fluttered unconsciously, refusing to stay asleep. He looked rather like a helpless thing, laying there in his socks, baggy jeans, black long-sleeved shirt and layered yellow t-shirt - much younger looking than his 21 years of age. His retort didn't sound any better than a fifteen year old's either. "You wouldn't be amazed if you saw me in tights either, honey." Scott squinted at the black form on her lap. "What're you doing anyway?" 

**Marvel Girl** growed an "Eff off," for the tights comment, dutifully ignoring him for a few quiet moments as her mind formulated the perfect way to torment him, as only she could. An innocent (yeah right) sigh concluded it was nothing as interesting to her as he thought it might be, a click of her teeth out of feigned boredom, and she finally answered, "Just wondering if you could possibly be any more of a hormonal teenager." Delicate with the technology she cradled, Jean turned the computer in her lap so Connelly eyed him instead of her. Brows slightly darker than her hair raised. "Damn, guy." 

**Cyclops** lay still, letting his focus adjust on the pictu...uhh...kerrap... For a rather lengthy time, Cyclops had forgotten that was oxygen was imperative to breathing, and merely stared at Jean in a mortified state. Slowly, though, he rose, and sat on the edge of the couch. Not many things going through his mind really, except the rise of colour on his cheeks hinted that he may have been slightly embarrassed then. He'd only made the page -yesterday-, for pete's sakes. SOMEONE was going to die for this. Prolly Bobby. Right now, though... Jean'd have to take the blame for it. "Give me that!" he suddently leapt for her, snatching the laptop away and slamming it shut. "What in the hell are you doing looking at my journal??" He didn't mean to raise his voice at her, but she asked for it. 

**Marvel Girl** glowered, "Like you didn't read my diary two winters ago when I was depressed about Christmas. Payback. Now gimme my computer." Her voice raised back, though she wasn't really all that upset, just matching his tone for the sake of it. She hadn't even risen from her spot yet, showing she wasn't all that concerned about getting the laptop back any time soon, either. Sometimes she just needed to argue with someone, and it usually happened to be Scott. 

**Cyclops** What? Grief! "You're right, I didn't," Scott loomed over her. Sometimes, he could act like such the five year old, but only when his guns were being tested. And besides, he really -hadn't- read her journal. That had been Bobby, thanks. When something went boo-boo kitty fuck-up, it was usually Iceman's fault. Nervously, Scott himself down at the coffee table beside her and previewed his site, checking to see if anything too incriminating had been posted. Nothing -- unless... Had she seen his profile? He'd shoot himself in the knee if she found out he wrote crime novels. That, to him, was more geeky than playing Halo all day. Scott snorted at her, "What do you mean 'What's so hot about her?' She's freaking Jennifer Connelly. Total, and complete WOOD. Haven't you ever seen Requiem For A Dream?" 

**Marvel Girl** "Yeah, I turned -that- little gem off when it started reminding me of a party I went to once." Her words were serious, but there was no gravity in her voice, merely an acknowledgement of a fact. She kicked him lightly under the table, her teasing smile starting to show. "So tell me. True crime, or fiction. The fans are dying to know." 

**Cyclops** 's brows furrowed deeply. Insolent wench. Scott slid the laptop her way on the table. The damage had been done. Oh well. "None of your business--" he cut her off sharply. 

**Marvel Girl** tossed a gaze that pleaded. Like she was really going to make fun of him. "I have a stuffed bunny from when I was eight. Now spill." 

**Cyclops** stood, only growing aggravated and cranky that he had been woken up for THIS. Scott slunk back to the sofa and resumed his lazy position over the pillows. "No," he insisted, snuggling her pillow. He wanted to close his eyes, he really did. 

**Marvel Girl** No such luck. She was sitting atop his legs in no time, persistant as hell and pouting. "Scooooott... don't be a wuss. " 

**Cyclops** remained sullen. "Call me what you want... You're not getting anything out of me." Or maybe she would. You see, slightly poking out beneath the back of his ruffled shirts was the dark, unmistakable imprint of...a tattoo. In fact, a HUGE tattoo that scrawled all across his back, but no one, NO ONE, in the mansion had ever been witness to any of it.... Til now. 

**Marvel Girl** "Holy... shit!" Without a futher word of explaination, she was at the hem of his shirt and pushing up, trying to decide wether laughter or shock were in order. She went with an incredulous chuckle. "Fearless has a tattoo! That is impressive!" 

**Cyclops** 's eyes popped open. That felt as though she had just happened upon him naked. "Jean!" he started loudly, angered anew. His tattoo was about as secret as his childhood - he didn't bring up either in conversation because he thought his childhood had been worthless and because, similarly, he had been a rebellious, brash teenager when he got that tattoo. It branded his callousness onto his skin, and he was ashamed of it. Nevermind that the tribal tattoo of the tree of life was as intricate as a museum piece on a tan canvas. As though driven by pure instinct, Scott's hand shot out for his shirt, pulling it down, the other hand grabbing for her wrist, wrestling it to a speedy lock. He had manage to twist himself so his upper half sufficiently faced her, but instead of growing angry, he found himself suddenly...aroused. Who wouldn't be, in such an intimate contact as that? Scott's mind, however, was questioning why she had to be a pain in the neck in the first place. Het stared at Jean's eyes, then her wrist, and promptly let go. The thought of hurting her was enough for him to back off. He didn't want that. "Will you please go bother somebody else?" he frowned, his tone quiet, his face grave, though it was ambigously softened by the inner feelings he wasn't mentioning. 

**Marvel Girl** backed off immediately. She knew the difference between Scott being stubborn and Scott being genuinely upset, and she mentally berated herself for pushing him past stubborn. Settling back, though still perched where she was, she frowned. "I don't think you actually want me to," Jean replied quietly, solemn. She wasn't being difficult here. Just reporting what she picked up. 

**Cyclops** softened at her response, though was confused at it too. Maybe even part of him denied that she could read right into his very mind, maybe his heart. Whatever, she was stepping into dangerous territory... And Scott didn't like it... If he did, he would never admit it. After all, this was the guy that religiously watched over her when she was dating Wolverine, to make sure he wasn't giving her any trouble. Wasn't that what big brothers do? Don't best friends look out for each other? He kept up the innocent act. "What are you talking about?" The dissapproving grimace on his face didn't feel very convincing, even to him. 

**Marvel Girl** was suddenly feeling a little insulted about his lack of honesty with her just then, and climbed off the couch in a clumsy effort to be away from him. Not that it was really what she wanted. What she wanted was to be considered as more than a little sister, or even his best friend. "Fine, Scott." was all she managed as she went to collect her laptop. 

**Cyclops** frowned, turning on his side to face her. "Jean. You wanna quit with the cryptic Catwoman deal here and tell me what you actually meant by that?" 

**Marvel Girl** was hit with an internal wave of insecurity that she was the only one feeling what she felt here, even though she knew otherwise, and it kept her rooted to the spot for a tense moment. She was very aware that she wasn't going to be able to play it off with a sarcastic comment as per usual. But then, why did she have to be the one to spell things out for him? "If you think on it really hard, Summers, you'll figure it out." 

**Cyclops** had figured out his feelings for her a LONG time ago... But this... this was different. Cyclops never actually imagined that she'd have reciprocating feelings for him. Marvel Girl flirted with everybody, least of all him. He learned to brush Jean aside, because of that. "Kiddo, why not just _tell_ me, instead of sentencing me to a brain tumor here? I freaking hurt all over from training and am not knowing." 

**Marvel Girl** paced, compulsivly going for another length of Twizzler from the bowl she'd abandoned earlier, and chewed at it. Better than smoking, which he hated. Hand on her hip, she frowned at him over her glasses. "Because I don't like being blatant. You know this." 

**Cyclops** was near the point of laughing now, but she hated when he did that. Especially when she was being serious. Jean Grey wasn't jittery over anything much. Scott sat up, pushing his sleeves back gamely. Pardon him, but this was getting -fascinating-. "Jean..." And the boy stood. And when he did, he towered over her, even from a distance. "You're gnawing. WHAT don't you want to be blatant about? WHAT do I know...?" 

**Marvel Girl** backed off again. She hated being cornered into this, and it sucked even harder because she'd pretty much set the trap for herself. Waving him off with a nervous gesture, she stalked to the window. "You're evil, you know." 

**Cyclops** followed her. He leaned down on the window sill right next to her, in fact. And he was still taller than her. "So you tell me everyday." _Come on, Jean... Say it. Because I never will._

**Marvel Girl** And -she- was the pain in the ass? Staring down at the licorice still clutched in her hand like she might suddenly try to bludgeon him with it, she huffed quietly. It would be recognized as a sign of her giving in. Something she didn't do often. But even though she was about to give in, he still got glared at for it. "Ugh. I'm -so- not pleased with you right now. But damnit... would you just kiss me, please." 

**Cyclops** reacted slowly, given the rate his heart was pumping blood at that moment. He fixed his gaze on Jean and kept it there, because she had never looked at him like that before. Not as though she was about to swoon over him if he didn't do something quick. At her request, Cyclops felt a sequence of emotions shifting through his body, but in his heart -- and in his gut -- he predominantly ached for her. Honestly, this wasn't how he imagined they'd end up together, especially after so pointless an argument. But Scott was a good man, and he complied, slowly standing on shaky feet. His gaze never left hers -- she could see it clearly, with the sun penetrating clear through his shades -- and neither did his hands leave the small of her back once he put them there. For so nervous a guy (it'd been ages since he's kissed anyone), Scott seemed wholly relaxed. Maybe that's cause she wasn't aware of the tension in his shoulders. Maybe it was because he wasn't exactly the emotional type. Whatever, the case, Scott felt his breath held in as he leaned in to kiss her. Her bottom lip was taut, but slowly...he eased her mouth open, until his tongue met hers...and their kiss escalated into a passionate one. Just them and the sunlight and poor, forgotten Jennifer Connelly. 

**Marvel Girl** Well, she hadn't actually expected him to comply. And once the notion that he was going to kicked in, she was suddenly terrified that she was asking for something that might eventually murder their friendship. God... with that thought in mind, she resisted for a moment, but she'd honest never been held so carefully before. Never been kissed by someone who really cared about her. It was a revelation. Her hands seemed to find his shoulders on their own, something she would later be grateful for, and then slipped around hid neck. She'd always been self-consiously aware of the height difference between them, but it seemed non-existant for the moment. She didn't even know she'd opened her mind to him in the process. 

**Cyclops** was quick to catch up. Something did feel different inside his head. Something wonderful. Wanna lemme know what you meant to say earlier now?>> Scott barely chuckled in the middle of their kiss, but he apologized for it by hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes to the sunshine outside. "What are you saying, -Marvel Girl-?" The question was carefully whispered in her ear. He wasn't just being painful this time, he was serious. 

**Marvel Girl** "Shut up," and I love you>> came simultaneously, and had her blushing, though, she was thankfully able to hide that in his shoulder, where she'd buried her head for the time being. God damn, he smelled good. 

**Cyclops** didn't say anything for a very long time. But when he did.... "I can honestly say I feel the same way." She felt amazing. 

**Marvel Girl** Lashes that had no business being as dark as they were on someone with her complexion fluttered open, and she finally gathered enough internal courage to believe him. Leaning back only the barest fraction so her lips brushed his jaw, she asked, "Really?" Of course, really, stupid. Logan had maybe growled that he loved her, but in her mind that was a tainted part of her tainted past, and she let the thought go and held tightly to Scott. Her lifeboat. 

**Cyclops** 's chin rested lightly against Jean's brow, his closed eyes to the sunshine. He could stand here all day, doing nothing but this. Whatever happened to time, anyway? "Really really." Can we sleep here like this, sweetheart? "Long before Marvel Girl even came along..." That amounted more of a confession than Scott had ever admitted to, bigger perhaps, than coming out as a mutant. 

**Marvel Girl** was suddenly so very glad she's goaded the rest of the team into leaving for the day with her obnoxious comments earlier. Things like this did not happen in the company of others. "Hmm," she murmurred languidly, the sound a bit like a purr. "You stayed up with me when I had headaches. I never said how much I appreciated it." 

**Cyclops** 's spreading smile could easily be felt against her forehead. "Don't mention it... After all, it was -me- who suffered the migraines when your powers kicked in." 

**Marvel Girl** smiled into his shoulder, inhaling deeply. It seemed as if the sarcastic, badass persona she kept draped about her at all times had finally been dismantled. At least in his company. Just because she was getting mushy with Cyke didn't mean bobby wasn't getting a good talking-to about sending her a link that got her in trouble with Xavier the other day. "Sorry, then." How was it so very possible that she didn't want to ever move an inch again? Maybe she'd been so angry for a long time because she knew how well she'd fit against him, and never had the courage to say anything. 

**Cyclops** had to say something because.... he'd never gotten what he wanted before. And if he didn't say something now, maybe she would...maybe she would change her mind about him... "I...wanna be with you...Jean..." Was that simple enough? 

**Marvel Girl** frowned at his thoughts. Was he so used to being denied? She wasn't leaving, and she poured emotions of that very thought into him, holding on tightly enough that she'd be worried about her grip hurting anyone but him. I'm all yours,>> she thought, and savoured the new, vastly more intimate contact of their minds touching. 

**Cyclops** lay his head heavily on her shoulder and let her embrace him. He was tired. Not just because of this morning, but at himself. He was tired because she had been the first person who cared for him the way he wanted to be cared about. Scott smelled her neck as though it had been the first time he noticed her scent, and felt the sun on his hair. What happened tomorrow, or even tonight, was going to be no one's business but their own. Not that the others weren't going to find out in a matter of hours. He doesn't care. He only wanted one person in the entire world and it was this tiny woman who held him up with all her strength. Cyclops tried to sum up the feelings he's had for her this past year. Only one thing came to mind. "I've -always- been -yours-." Scott only had to feel inside Jean's mind to know she fully believed him. 


End file.
